1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to computer user interfaces. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a user interface for a touch-screen mobile device to improve link target accuracy by layout adjustment.
2. Related Art
Recent developments of mobile computing technologies have allowed unprecedented integration of various functions into a single hand-held device. For example, a smart phone can provide voice communication, Internet access, audio/video entertainment, gaming, and global positioning information to a user. Furthermore, new display technologies have enabled larger, brighter, and higher-resolution displays with more sensitive and precise touch-screen capabilities. These technological advances, coupled with faster mobile processors and cheaper, larger memories, can now provide a platform for new applications that has not been possible in the past. In particular, the development of new mobile browsers has offered mobile users a similar web browsing experience to that of a desktop computer user.